The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a methods and apparatuses for wireless communication with a brush.
In the semiconductor manufacturing industry and other industries, brushes are used to remove contaminants from surfaces, such as from semiconductor wafers. Conventional brushes are not received from the manufacturer in a condition to be used immediately. Instead, brushes are typically conditioned (or “broken in”) before use on the intended products.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional approaches to conditioning and use of a brush will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.